ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Not Your Alien
Not Your Alien is the 11th episode of Ren 12 Season 3 Transcript {Theme Song} Ren: How-how is this possible? Vendigo: What, me escaping from the Omnitrix? It was simple, actually; when you transform into an alien, it opens a small hole inside to let us become apart of you. Rae: And you used it for your escape. Vendigo: Bingo bongo. Ren: I can't believe you'd do something like that. Vendigo: What'cha gonna do 'bout it? I have an army, you don't. snaps his fingers and out from the shadows come: Malice and Vexx, along with an evolved appoplexian Ren: I may not have an army, but I'm still stronger than you. "slams watch" {flash transformation} Omni-Enhanced Heatblast: I was hoping for Humungousaur, but I guess Heatblast works too. Vendigo: You might not be able to transform into the right aliens for awhile, that's what happens when someone messes with it. Heatblast throws electrical fireballs at the appoplexians, having them stand far back from the gang Omni-Enhanced Heatblast: What, kitties afraid of fire? Vendigo: Armando. Evolved Appoplexian: What, boss? Vendigo: Jump over that fire. Armando: Are you crazy!? Vendigo: Do it! Armando: You do it!! Vendigo: No you! Gavin: Are they serious right now? Omni-Enhanced Heatblast: Wow, I thought that only Rath was this angry. {Omnitrix times out} Rae: This is just sad. Ren: Well, while they're distracted..."slams watch" {flash transformation} Wildvine throws seeds onto the ground, which grow into vine cages, trapping the appoplexians Malica: Hey, that was not cool! Vex: Yeah, let us out!! Omni-Enhanced Wildvine: Sorry, but no. Vendigo: I want my revenge on you and the Omnitrix. Omni-Enhanced Wildvine: For what reason? Vendigo: Imprisoning me!! Gavin: But why need revenge, I mean, you're free and isn't that enough? Malice: He has a point. Vexx: Maybe you don't need revenge. Vendigo: I do what I want!! Armando: I that's why dad doesn't want you to be ruler. Vendigo: Shut your mouth!!! Azmuth: If I may intervene. Omni-Enhanced Wildvine: Azmuth, what're you doing here? Azmuth: Well, I tried to keep Vendigo imprisoned inside the Omnitrix. Vendigo: That was you!! Azmuth: Yes, your father ordered me to, he said you were too dangerous to rule the appoplexian kingdom. Vendigo: He doesn't know anything. Azmuth: Since Vendigo is free, he messed up my precious device and I must repair it. removes the Omnitrix symbol on Omni-Enhanced Wildvine, tinkers with it and places it back on Omni-Enhanced Wildvine, reverting him into... {flash transformation} Rath: Lemme tell ya somethin', Vendigo, Rath is gonna take you down! Vendigo: Is that a challenge? Rath: Oh yeah! Vengido: Bring it on!! pulls out a little device, transporting the other appoplexians away then him and Vendigo disappear Rath: What the? Where is he! Rae: Azmuth took him. Gavin: Now things are back to normal. {Omnitrix times out} Ren: Well, our definition of normal is different from others. Gavin: True. Rae: So, pizza? Ren: Nah, I feelin' for in a taco mood. Gavin: Ooh yeah! and Gavin run off to the taco place nearby, leaving Rae behind Rae: Aw, but I wanted pizza. {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Gavin Levin *Rook Rae *Azmuth Villains *Vendigo *Malice *Vexx *Armando Aliens Used *Heatblast **Omni-Enhanced Heatblast *Wildvine **Omni-Enhanced Wildvine *Rath Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes